My Cristmas Angel
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, anak orang kaya yang memiliki segalanya. Uang, dan kuasa, tapi sayang nya ia tak memiliki cinta. yang ia kenal, hanya cinta Ibunya yang telah tiada, dan itu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Akankah, Tuhan berbaik hati untuk memberikannya cinta?


**Konbanwa Minna!**

**Maaf, Mi-chan lagi gag enak badan, jadinya ya gini lemes dah…**

**Terus, untuk penyuka Romance atau Humor maaf sekali…**

**Ini fic bergenre angst dan Hurt/comfort (lengkap dah penderitaannya..)**

**Mi-chan minta maaf sama bunda, ku tersayang… fic Yaoi, belum dibuat… **

**Haaah… baiklah… karna ini hanya berupa prolog jangan marah ya kalau singkat sekali…**

**Disclaimer, readers psti sudah tau semua kan? **

**Pairing, para Fujoshi maafkan aku… SasuXsomeone (straight)**

**Genre, sudah diumumkan…**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan…**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

**If You Like…**

**Thanks**

**Then, **

**Read, and Review**

**Guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Girl<strong>

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut emo dongker, sedang berdiri termenung menatap jalanan kota yang tertutupi salju putih.

Tangannya yang putih pucat, menyapu butiran-butiran embun yang menerpa kaca jendela rumahnya. Menampilkan dengan jelas pemandangan kota dimalam hari-hari menjelang natal ini.

Sejenak ia berpikir, kalau malam ini akan sama seperti malam-malamnya sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Kedinginan, tanpa kehangatan keluarga yang dulu sering menyelimutinya. Gelap, tanpa cahaya-cahaya lampu-lampu kecil pohon natal yang dulu sering ia buat, saat keluarganya masih berkumpul dilingkaran itu. Dan, lagi-lagi ia harus sendirian di kamar ini. Di ruangan ini. Tempat dimana dulu, keluarganya sering berkumpul untuk membagikan kehangatan. Sekarang, ia harus membagikan kehangatan nya untuk siapa? Keluarganya? Lalu, dimana keluarganya sekarang?

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke ini, telah lama di tinggal sendiri oleh orang tuanya, dan kakaknya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. _'Merepotkan…'_ keluh pemuda itu.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, merupakan direktur utama perusahaan keluarga mereka. Uchiha Corp. Yang tentunya, perusahaan yang sibuk, sesibuk pria ini, sampai ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melihat perkembangan apa saja yang terjadi pada anak lelaki bungsunya, yang tengah meratap sendirian disebuah rumah besar yang mereka sering sebut istana. Tapi, tidak bagi pemuda ini menyebutnya. Istana itu sering ia sebut neraka.

Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, seorang wanita yang cantik dan penuh wibawa. Tapi, sayangnya, wanita ini sudah dipanggil oleh yang maha kuasa saat, pemuda ini berumur 10 tahun, akibat serangan jantung mendadak, saat melihat suaminya, Fugaku, sedang bermesraan dengan sekretaris pribadi pria itu. Tahu ibunya meninggal akibat ayahnya. Sasuke semakin benci dengan laki-laki yang disebutnya ayah itu.

Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, entah berada dimana sekarang pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Yang ia tahu. Sekarang kakak sulung nya itu tengah berada disebuah keluarga kecil, namun hangat, yang dibuatnya, bersama sang istri yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tak seperti dirinya yang berlimpah ruah harta, namun selalu sendirian. Lebih baik ia hidup menderita, daripada harus merasakan kesendirian yang terus menerus.

"Haah…" helanya berat. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Mata onyx nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah mobil-mobil berjalan. Yah, memang ia sudah terbiasa sendiri dirumah itu, dengan hanya bertemankan para pelayan yang selalu bertanya apa kehendaknya saat ini. Tapi tidak disaat seperti sekarang. Dimalam natal ini, biasanya seluruh keluarga berkumpul dan saling membagikan kehangatan diruangan yang sederhana. Saling berinteraksi. Kadang ia iri, melihat dan mendengar cerita-cerita natal teman-temannya dulu, setelah malam natal lewat, dari ayah mereka, atau dari ibu mereka. Ia masih ingat. Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh wanita itu. Aura keibuannya. Ia merindukannya. Tak jarang ia berdoa dengan berlinangan air mata, agar ibunya kembali lagi padanya. Agar keluarganya tak terpecah belah seperti ini lagi. Ia sungguh merindukan masa kecilnya yang penuh kehangatan itu. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang.

Mata onyx yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap orang-orang hilir mudik, tiba-tiba berhenti dan tertuju pada sesosok gadis, yang sedang berdiri sendirian di trotoar jalan. Ditangannya ia menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna putih salju. Entah mengapa, bola matanya seolah diprogram untuk selalu tertuju pada sosok itu.

Sosok seorang gadis manis, berambut hitam lurus sepunggung, poni lurusnya disisir ke samping dengan hiasan jepit rambut berukuran sedang berbentuk serpihan salju. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut gaun putih panjang, yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai mata kaki.

Matanya. Mata gadis itu berwarna coklat hazelnut. Jenis coklat kesukaan pemuda itu. Tunggu… kenapa ia bisa melihat matanya? Tentu saja. Gadis itu mendongak, balas menatap pemuda ini yang tengah melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran. Seulas senyum termanis yang pernah pemuda ini lihat. Telunjuknya yang lentik mengarah ke bibirnya. Seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

Gadis misterius itu pun kembali menundukkan wajahnya, dan berbalik, kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah setengahnya tertutupi salju musim dingin ini.

Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu sampai punggung rampingnya menghilang tertelan bangunan, saat berbelok.

"Aneh…" gumamnya, sambil terus memikirkan bagaimana cara gadis itu muncul di trotoar jalan itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya yang sudah berada di depan jendela itu 3 jam yang lalu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lama juga ia berdiri termenung disana.

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah disiapkan." Ucap seseorang dengan nada tegas dibelakangnya. Yang ia ketahui itu adalah butler nya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Hn," gumamnya malas.

"Anda ingin makan malam di meja makan, atau di kamar seperti biasanya?" tanya pria yang selalu memakai masker biru tua itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik, dan berhadapan dengan butler nya itu.

"Di meja makan saja." Jawabnya sekenanya. Kakashi mengangguk, lalu mohon diri dari hadapan majikannya itu.

Setelah, dirasanya Kakashi sudah benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya itu. Ia bergumam.

"Aku benci musim salju…"

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar-masuk kamarnya, yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli, dengan ukiran-ukiran halus nan rumit.

~777~

"Haah…" helanya berat.

Lagi-lagi harus seperti ini. Makan malam ditemani selusin pelayan yang selalu siap siaga 24 jam untuk memenuhi semua kehendaknya.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan makan malam yang selalu saja ditemani para pelayan. Tapi, ia ingin makan malam bersama lagi dengan keluarganya. Ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya. Normal kan, apabila seorang anak ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini telah menghilang.

Berbagai macam makanan terhidang dihadapannya. Tapi apa yang ia makan? Hanya sepiring nasi goreng tanpa lauk, dan juice tomat mint kesukaannya.

Omong-omong soal nasi goreng. Ia masih ingat dulu, sewaktu keluarganya masih utuh dan tidak terpecah belah seperti ini. Ibunya sering memasak nasi goreng sederhana tapi lezat, ia dan kakaknya ikut membantu, dengan Itachi yang membantu memotong sayurannya, dan ia yang membantu para pelayan menyusun peralatan makan malam dengan riangnya. Seulas senyum patah ia ukir dibibir nya yang sering diam, sejak ditinggal ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya.

"Ibu… _Aniki_…" gumamnya lirih. Rasanya sakit sekali menyebutkan dua panggilan itu dibibirnya. Sulit sekali. Begitu berat. Begitu sakit. Setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya. Sialnya, salah seorang dari pelayannya melihat itu. Dengan perasaan cemas, pelayan wanita itu mendekati majikan mudanya itu.

"Tuan muda," panggilnya. "Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan makanan ini? Kalau ada, kami akan segera menggantinya…" ucap pelayan itu cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shizue… Aku baik-baik saja." Jelas pemuda ini. Sasuke berdiri dan dengan langkah berat keluar dari ruang makan itu. Sang pelayan hanya bisa menatap iba majikannya yang tengah kesepian itu.

"Sasuke-_sama…_"

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang besar dan mewah itu.

Dadaku naik turun menahan rasa sakit yang membeludak ini. Ku cengkram dadaku. Berharap rasa sakit itu pergi dengan hanya mencengkram seperti itu.

Aku dudukkan tubuhku dipinggir tempat tidur. Mataku tak kuasa lagi menahan genangan air mata yang sedari tadi selalu kutahan.

Aku tak sanggup lagi, kalau harus hidup dalam kesendirian seperti ini terus menerus. Aku tak sanggup.

"Tuhan…" gumamku lirih. Aku menoleh ke arah meja kecil yang berada disebelah tempat tidurku. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk meraih pigura foto Ibu dan kakakku yang sengaja ku pajang ditempat itu.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Kuusap lembut kaca yang menghalangi sentuhan jemariku pada foto itu.

"Ibu… bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku disini sangat merindukan bu… kenapa ibu meninggalkan aku begitu cepat?"

Namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir ranum yang tengah tersenyum lembut itu.

"Ibu… bisakah kau mengirimkan ku seseorang? Seseorang yang mampu membuat kehidupanku lebih berwarna… seseorang yang ramah dan lembut sepertimu… bisakah?"

Dalam hening malam ku terus berdoa agar keajaiban datang padaku. Meskipun aku sudah tau kalau keajaiban itu tidak akan pernah datang padaku. Meskipun aku harus mencoba bunuh diri dulu. Doa itu takkan ia jawab.

~777~

**In Heaven**

"Yang mulia…" panggil seseorang dengan yang disebuat 'Yang Mulia' itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Mikoto-_san_?" sahutnya ramah. Orang yang ditanya hanya diam, sambil memainkan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Sang yang Mulia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Be-begini…"

"Ya?"

"Kau pasti mendengar doa anak hamba malam ini kan? Oleh karna itu, Yang mulia, bisakah engkau mengabulkan doa'nya? Hati hamba begitu sakit, saat mendengarnya…" ucap wanita cantik berambut biru kehitaman itu, yang ternyata adalah ibu dari pemeran utama kita. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

Tuhan itu terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan setiap hambaku yang meminta padaku." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Dan kau ingin aku mengabulkan doa anak mu itu?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia…"

Tuhan itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Doa anakmu akan ku kabulkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang beseri-seri bahagia.

"Apa itu syaratnya, Yang Mulia?" tanya nya.

"Batas waktu doa ku, yaitu sampai tengah malam natal nanti."

Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. kembali ditundukkannya wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Tapi akan kuganti dengan doa ku. Aku akan mengirimkam seorang malaikat ke dunia untuk menemaninya. Aku memberi batas, karna malaikat ini hanya bisa ada di hari-hari menjelang malam natal…"

"Siapa malaikat itu, Yang Mulia?"

"_Shira no Yuki_, yang artinya, Salju putih…"

**TBC**

Mind to review, guys?


End file.
